William has 32 apples for every 16 coconuts. Write the ratio of apples to coconuts as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $32:16$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $32 \text{ to } 16$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{32}{16}=2$ Therefore, $2$ is the ratio of apples to coconuts written as a simplified fraction.